


Alterations

by shinysparks



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-10
Updated: 2009-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysparks/pseuds/shinysparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy and Allan have an interesting morning together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alterations

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't entirely happy with the ending on this one, but every other idea I had would've resulted in Guy very likely strangling the life out of poor Allan. Personally, I like Allan alive...LOL!
> 
> Also, it's not what you think (i.e.: **not slash.** ) ;)

Guy held onto the bedpost tightly with his bare, sweaty chest pressed firmly against it. He gritted his teeth and grunted loudly.

"Stop! Just stop, Allan!" He pleaded pitifully, as if in pain.  
"No, I can't." Allan told him, panting heavily against Guy's neck. "We're almost there. Almost there..."  
"I can't...can't go on..." Guy breathed as sweat poured down his face.  
"Yes, you can, Giz." Said Allan, "Just breathe...we're almost done. Just a few more seconds..."

Guy took a few deep breaths and tried to distract himself from the strange, squeezing sensations that had overtaken his lower half. 

"Okay," Allan grunted, "One final push, and we should be there. On three: one...two...THREE!"

"AUUUUGHH!" Guy moaned loudly, holding onto the bedpost for dear life.   
"OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD!!!" Allan cried at the top of his lungs as he tugged upwards as hard as he possibly could.

After a few more moments of unusual whines and groans, Allan finally backed away from Guy, who was still hugging the bedpost tightly. Sitting down on the floor, Allan rested his head on his knees and tried to catch his breath. 

"They're on..." Allan breathed as he slowly regained the energy to speak. "Your pants are on."

Opening his eyes, which were burning from his sweat, Guy peered down at his leather-clad lower half. 

"I think," He said, gasping for air. "The seamstress took them in a little too much."  
"I thought you said you wanted them tighter." Allan replied.  
"I did, but I can hardly breathe now." Admitted Guy.  
"They should stretch out a bit...I hope." Said Allan, sighing heavily. "I really don't want to have to go through _that_ every morning."

Guy inched forward slowly, trying to ignore the loud squeaking noises coming from his ridiculously close-fitting pants. Walking over, he plucked a small mirror from the wall and began inspecting his backside.

"They don't leave much to the imagination, do they?" Allan told him, eyeing Guy's perfect, squishy buttocks.  
"That was the idea, Allan." Guy replied, smiling mischeivously. "Marian will never be able to resist me now."  
"You know, if you want to show her your package so bad, why don't you just flash her? You're welcome to use my special cloak if you want." Allan offered.  
"Absolutely not. There is a refined art to wooing women that you are obviously too simple to comprehend." Guy told him sternly, his lips starting to turn an odd color of purple. "Women simply do not respond to such crude exhibitions of manhood. Being subtle and modest works much better."

Allan smirked at him.

"You do realize I've gotten laid more times in the last week than you have in the last three years, don't you, Giz?" He said, chuckling.  
"Oh, shut up, Allan." Guy growled, staring his manservant down murderously. "Nobody asked you."


End file.
